Question: Complete the equation of the line through $(-6,-5)$ and $(-4,-4)$. Use exact numbers. $y=$
Explanation: Let's find the slope: $\begin{aligned} \text{Slope}&=\dfrac{-4-(-5)}{-4-(-6)} \\\\ &=\dfrac{1}{2} \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=\dfrac{1}{2}x+b$ for some $b$. Let's plug the point $({-4},{-4})$ to find $b$ : $\begin{aligned} y&=\dfrac{1}{2} x+b \\\\ {-4}&=\dfrac{1}{2}({-4})+b \\\\ -4&=-2+b \\\\ -2&=b \end{aligned}$ The equation is $y=\dfrac{1}{2}x -2$.